A Message in a Song
by The Readers Muse
Summary: 48 Hours Shore leave ....Now just what do you think could happen? Please review. I am thinking of writing more in this genre and I want comments and advice.


**Authors Note:** Hello Everyone. This is my first Star Trek Enterprise story. The pairing is Malcolm Reed and Elizabeth Cutler (So if it doesn't toot you horn, you have been warned). Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Star Trek Enterprise or any of it's characters. Do you THINK I would be here If I did?! I also unfortunately do not own the Band: "Nightwish" I am merely using both shamelessly. The first song is called: "I wish I had an Angel" and the second is: "Over the Hills and Far Away". So I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, band, songs or music of these two. And etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college student, yadda yadda yadda.

Lights flashed through the semi darkness, the music pounded in a throbbing rhythm throbbing and coursed through his body. The place smelled like sweat and life.

The crew was back on Earth for a short shore leave of two days, not really long enough to visit family that lived out of country so Malcolm, like the majority of the crew had stayed close to Star Fleet. And most of them were collecting some very well deserved shore leave. He surveyed the place, eyes alert for a familiar face. Not just any face though. He admitted to himself that one of reasons he has decided to come here was that a certain gorgeous brown haired Entomologist mentioned this had been her favorite clubbing place while she had been in the academy.

He had discovered this trendy club during his training days in the academy and years later returned to find it exactly the same. It was a tasteful establishment, and it brought back a lot of memories of his, ahem, crazier youthful days. Malcolm had been, and he mused, still was a club loving, dancing, fun loving man. His staff wouldn't know to look at him, but behind his prudish work-minded facade was the face of a true fun loving Brit. He smiled and unconsciously bobbed his head to the mix the DJ was playing, surveying the crowded club. He watched as a couple took over the center of the dance floor and danced to a cheering head-banging crowd. It was apparent that they were well respected regulars, this was quite apparent as he noted they had some skill. His icy blue-grey flecked eyes flashed as he knocked back a shot of tequila and moved closer to the floor.

He hadn't been out in the dancing and common area but a few minutes when he caught the eye of an attractive brown haired beauty who was leaning against the railing opposite him. Throwing away his inhibitions of not indulging himself in his well deserved off time he winked roguishly at her and made his way to her. 'Why not?' he thought to himself, I deserve some time to let loose!' He held out his hand and asked if she wanted to dance. She smiled flirtatiously and agreed.

As soon as he drew her out to the dance floor and began dancing, hips swaying, bodies moving together with the thumping techno beat, he sensed this was exactly what he needed and let himself be drawn into the pounding rhythm. The woman raised her eyes brows in surprise. Then grinned, the handsome Brit definitely had more going for him then looks! It seemed like hours later when the song finally ended and Malcolm wiped the sweat from his brow, thanking the young thing for the dance, placing a chase hand on her shoulder. She smiled, obviously pleased and thanked him in return. They went separate ways, and she was rapidly plucked up for another dance by another onlooker.

Malcolm grinned in delight. He felt years younger already, relaxed and loose. He headed to the bar and ordered a Rum and coke, resting his back on the cool counter top to sip it, eyes moving through the crowd.

Suddenly a familiar Texan drawl resounded close to his right ear and he turned to find none other then Commander Trip Tucker standing beside him, grinning fit to burst. "Fancy see'en you here Mal!" Trip laughed, his thick American ascent rolling off his tongue like dripping honey. Malcolm grinned and took another sip of his drink, nearly choking when the Captain materialized over Trip's shoulder. "Good evening Capitan." Malcolm managed. He was in the middle of mentally berating himself over his attire and club choice when Archer over-road his thoughts.

"It's Jon tonight Malcolm, this is shore leave, we are officially civilians for the next 48 hours. Don't let me ruin your fun." He said with a grin. "Hoo! I doubt you'd be doing that Captain." Trip butted in. "He has already been out there breaking girls hearts on the dance floor. Just where did you learn to dance like that Mal?" Trip finished with a smirk.

Malcolm muttered something barely distinguishable, as: "Fun-loving youth." As he turned a lovely shade of pink, blushing. Archer smiled and changed the subject. Remarking about how this used to be his favorite club. Which led to an all out discussion by the three of them of their favorite times here.

A few more drinks later Archer remarked, "You know we actually mainly came down here tonight because I heard one of the crew was going to be performing tonight. I invited T'Pol but she declined. Apparently meditation was 'preferable'." He said with a laugh.

"What? A crew member? Performing here?" Malcolm questioned, intently curious now. "Yeah, I am not sure who. Apparently they are part of a popular band in this region. It's been planned for a month or so." Archer replied.

Sure enough some employees appeared on the stage at the end of the club and began setting up. There was a loud cheer from the crowd and the DJ played a mix a few iota's less loud. There was a surge of new club goers that came through the doors and people began milling around the stage, taking up places.

"Shall we get closer?" Trip asked. "We don't want a get place." They collectively agreed. Malcolm grabbed his drink and followed.

They didn't have long to wait. Minutes later, once they had made their way relatively close to center stage the DJ turned off his music completely and hopped down from his platform to join the crowd. Then a man appeared from behind the stage curtains, winding his way through the equipment to the main microphone. He was apparently the manager, trendily dressed and seemingly expressing an enthusiasm that mirrored his establishment.

"Laaaadddddddiesss and Gentlemen! I have the special delight of hosting and introducing the long awaited return of an amazing band! This home grown talent has graced this club countless times in the past, and now I am pleased to welcome them home after a long hiatus from performing! As you might not know, the lovely lead singer decided explore the deep recesses of space on none other then the 'Enterprise'." He paused for a collective cheer from the crowd. Malcolm could almost feel the air, charged for excitement. He had to admit he could hardly contain his own excitement and intense curiosity. Just who was this budding talent from their ship? Why hadn't they heard of this earlier?

"Ladies and Gentlemen…NIGHTWISH REBORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, the spot light focused on the stage, and artificial smoke hissed out from the stage, melding with the darkness and flashing lights. The band appeared, pumped fists for the crowd as the crowd issued a collective roar of excitement. The band, consisting of a keyboardist, two guitarists, and a drumist took their seats. They were pure rock and metal men, long hair swished as their heads pumped to the beat of the song as they began.

Suddenly a blinding flash emitted from the stage, and in it's wake a woman's form had appear. All three men gasped in surprise. Dressed in a long black silk dress, with a slit running down the center, black lacing through it, showing just a hint of cleavage. The dress eventuated her curves and amazing body, something that apparently a Star Fleet uniform did not. Her shoulder length brown hair, slighted curled, shone under the lights. Her arms pumped in the air at her fans, hips swaying with the beat. It was none other then their own, their Elizabeth Cutler.

Seconds later, to a screaming crowd she began her song.

"_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel tonight _

Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder…"

Malcolm's jaw dropped. Emitting from her perfect throat was a classical Opera voice of magnificent talent. The opera theme meshed perfectly with the hard rock and metal beat of the band behind her. He chance a quick look to his side at his companions, the Captain and Trip wore identical looks, shock, amazement, and a certain look of appreciation as her hips swayed to the music. He tore his eyes back to her, not wanting to miss a second.

In the slight pause where the band displayed their own raw talent with amazing guitar solos and drum sets she strutted the stage, swinging her head in tune, hair flying everywhere as the crowd below writhed with the rhythm, their arms pumping in the air.

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
Im in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight _

Im going down so frail n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
Im in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight…

The way she sang, it just drew him in. The song was amazing, and she sang and performed straight from the heart. Her fists clenched as she sang through the high notes with apparent ease.

_Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing! _

Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
Im in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight _

I wish I had an angel  
I wish I had an angel  
I wish I had an angel  
I wish I had an angel…

She finished off and breathing heavily waved at the crowd. Her rich voice boomed out from the microphone as she replied.

"Thank you! Thank you! It GREAT to be back. I have missed this place. We are going to play you a selection of our best songs for you tonight! So be prepared to rock it!"

Malcolm couldn't believe his ears. His friend, Liz Cutler, in a band? His quiet little Liz? He was astonished and stunned to awe amazement. He stared at her in admiration. Who would have thought? He mused. What a vixen!

A band mate took over, explaining that these songs were originally written by an early Earth band from Finland, called "Nightwish" in the 21 century. He barely heard. As she had grabbed a bottle of water near the drums and was sipping it delicately. Oh from what he would give to be that cup right now…feeling her lips around his rim. His groin gave an involuntary twitch at the thought. He mentally berated himself. Liz was a close friend, they had been spending more and more time together, lunches, dinner, movie dates. He definitely had wanted to move their relationship up a notch before this. And now was ever more sure. He just hoped she was too.

Suddenly, her eyes found his. He felt a thrill of excitement and their eyes connected. He smiled and gave her a wave. She grinned right back at him. 'Bloody hell!' He thought. She sure was turning out to be something. Then, to his surprise, winked. As her band mate finished up. She swayed her way back to the front of the stage, prepared to speak.

"This next song is dedicated tonight to a special friend of mine. Malcolm Reed!" The crowd cheered. And she connected her eyes her his once more as the strum of the guitar permeated the charged air. She eyes closed and she ran her hands down her torso and to her thighs, resting her hands their, whipping her head around as the guitar and drums made themselves known. Secondly later she was up, fists pumping to the music as she walked the stage, encouraging the crowd. Then she began her song, and Malcolm knew why she had dedicated it to him.

_They came for him one winter's night.  
Arrested, he was bound.  
They said there'd been a robbery,  
His pistol had been found. _

They marched him to the station house,  
He waited for the dawn.  
And as they led him to the dock,  
he knew that he'd been wronged.  
"You stand accused of robbery,"  
he heard the bailiff say.  
He knew without an alibi,  
tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom….

Unconsciously his hips and arms swayed to the music. He felt drawn to her voice. The song was very powerful.

_Over the hills and far away,  
for ten long years he'll count the days.  
Over the mountains and the seas,  
a prisoner's life for him there'll be. _

He knew that it would cost him dear,  
but yet he dare not say.  
Where he had been that fateful night,  
a secret it must stay.  
He had to fight back tears of rage.  
His heart beat like a drum.  
For with the wife of his best friend,  
he spent his final night of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms he swears he'll be.  
Over the hills and far away.

Over the hills and,  
over the hills and,  
over the hills and far away.

While she sang, her hand at her breast, she had eyes only for him. And he could see in her eyes everything he needed to see…

_Each night within his prison cell,  
he looks out through the bars.  
He reads the letters that she wrote.  
One day he'll know the taste of freedom. _

Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms he swears she'll be.

Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms he swears he'll be.

Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms is where she'll be.

Over the hills,  
over the hills and far away…..

As the last note rolled off her tongue, she bowed, and looked at him as she blew a kiss, seemingly at the crowd, but Malcolm knew better.

Much later, after many more amazing songs the band wished the crowd goodnight and disappeared behind the silk red curtains. She quickly emerged from her dressing room, Satin overcoat in hand. Malcolm was there to meet her, and he whisked her away into the crisp night to deliver to her, a message of his own…


End file.
